going to high school?
by draith500
Summary: After shadow,Draith,Blitz,Tails, and the rest of the sonic team defeated Dr. Robotnic a new law is passed where everyong under 18 must go to school...including hedgehogs


THE CHRONICLES OF DRAITH

HIGH SCHOOL

Draith: okay people look, I know my other story isn't complete yet, put I grew impatient to write this one, yes I will still update my previous story, but this one will be updated as well!

Terrell: yes so don't get hyper and impatient on us.

Draith: anywho… on with the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the sonic characters, or Sega characters for that matter, I own Draith mythra, and my friend owns revan.

CH.1 school?

After defeating eggman Draith was happy to be in station square in fact… it was his dream. However on a particular morning something happened that he never thought would. Draith woke up and yawned, stretching his arms to the sky and cracking his back, he looked around and remembered that he was at tails house. He looked around, the guest bedroom was very nice, it had yellow drapes covering the windows and a soft carpet that was also yellow, and the walls were painted a sky blue.

Draith stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, he grabbed his tooth brush and began to put a white pasty substance onto it. He then added water on it from the sink. He then brushed tiredly. After about a minute of brushing he looked in the mirror while showing his teeth all of his teeth appeared to be normal… except for the 2 canine teeth that looked viciously sharper then normal.

Draith sighed at first, but then looked down and smiled. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a heavenly smell… the smell of… bacon and eggs. Draith walked out of the bathroom, ran into the guest room and got dressed. He put on his black jeans but today he didn't put the chains on, he then put on his black t-shirt with a strange symbol on it. Then he reached into a drawer next to the bed and took out a pair of jet black sunglasses and black shoes with a grey trim.

Tails however was fixing breakfast when he heard Draith running out of his room and dashing for the kitchen. Draith quickly sat down and turned the TV. on. Luckily since the kitchen and living room were connected he could eat and watch. "…hmm, im guessing your hungry" tails said focusing on finishing the bacon. "are you kidding me!" Draith began, "I ate keesh for dinner… what were you doing with keesh in the fridge anyway?" tails put some bacon on a plate, "oh, it wasn't mine, amy made it for sonic one day… he hasn't touched it in months." Draith cocked his eyebrow, "I ate 2 month old keesh?" tails shook his head, "nope… 3 months"

Draith grabbed his mouth as if to barf, "eh, oh well at least- ooh bacon!" he interrupted himself eating the bacon at rather fast pace. Tails changed the TV channel to a news program,

NEWS PROGRAM

A women dressed in blue was holding a microphone, behind her was the metropolis capital building. "today" the woman began "the president of metropolis has decided that all hedgehogs, foxes, bats, birds, and all other animalistic creatures such as the world know hero sonic the hedgehog will be attending school if they are under the age of 18. the order know as the "the equal privilege order" will be taking place in two weeks an October 3. apparently the parents of these animals believe there children should go to school and make a career instead of being heroic like sonic." The camera then changes view to see a rabbit ni her early 30's, "is this correct?" the news cast lady asked the rabbit.

"oh my god!" said tails looking at the screen, "is that vanilla!" Draith looked at the screen, it was vanilla. "yes." Vanilla began, "we believe that some of our children don't have the capabilities like sonic does, therefore they cannot make a living off of it, and how will our children survive here in metropolis is they have no money?"

END OF PROGRAM

Tails quickly turned off the TV, "what? School? Ive only heard terrible things about school! Like the teachers make you write on paper every night and that means no time for building my things! The hurricane will never get repaired now!" Draith still hadn't told them about him once being human, "uh… don't worry tails, I mean, im sure school aint all that bad! Whats the worst that can happen?"


End file.
